


Jacob's Ladder

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master Kaito, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Rantaro, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kaito, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Rantaro wakes up after a drunken night with three new piercings.





	Jacob's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written smut in years. I hope I didn't kill any boners.  
> The pet play was suggested by a friend and I've never written that either so aaaaaa. I did it for y o u. You know who you are >:T  
> Kaitaro is my guilty pleasure.

Kaito has learned the hard way not to trust Rantaro when he is drunk. High Rantaro is fine, the greenette being rather chill after a pot brownie or any other kind of edible. The only worry Kaito has is that Rantaro’ll eat all his Doritos and try to convince him to break into the cafeteria for more of those “damn nacho cheese boys.” 

Kaito was not expecting to wake up on the couch in his room next to a naked Rantaro, who was clutching a pillow to his chest, with 3 new piercings. On his dick. 

He couldn't help but stare at the barbells, the ends barely peeking out from under the other boy's flaccid penis, the silver distinct and shiny against his minimal pubic hair. At first, Kaito couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Rantaro liked piercings but…wasn't this a bit much? Sure, he had his ears hooped and studded, a tongue ball that said “fuck”, and a navel piercing that Kaito loved _oh so damn much_ , but a dick piercing? Where the hell did it even come from? What even happened last night? And why was only one of them naked? 

Rantaro stirred in his sleep, drowsily opening his meadow green eyes and meeting Kaito's purple ones. Lazily, he rubbed the sleep from his face, the boys sweeping eyelashes swaying back and forth under his knuckles as he yawned aloud. 

“G’morning.”

Kaito blinked a few times before replying hastily. “Mornin’.” Had he noticed? Did it not hurt? It didn't really look like the piercing site was irritated, the skin still pale pink and not some sort of angry red shade. There didn't seem to be any blood either, at least from what was visible. 

Setting aside his pillow, Rantaro looked down and visibly realized two things. 

1\. He was naked.  
2\. He had literal bars jutting horizontally out of his fucking dick. 

Quizzically, Rantaro lifted his member and raised an eyebrow. Kaito knew this would be far from Rantaro’s last piercing but…C’mon it's his _dick_. 

“So. What the hell did I do last night?” Rantaro asked as he continued to inspect his new jewelry, proving to Kaito that yes, there were in fact 3 barbells underneath the skin on his boyfriend's penis, and that no, this wasn’t some illusion. 

“I really feel like I should be asking you that question.” So Rantaro was just as confused as he was. Well, that seemed reasonable. It's not every morning you wake up, thankfully not hungover, with metal on your delicates.

Rantaro pursed his lips and he nudged one of the bars slightly, wincing in perhaps what was pain. He couldn't blame him. Even though the skin looked clear and healthy, it must be pretty damn sensitive. It's not exactly a common occurrence that your penile skin is pierced after all. Though Kaito had to admit, it looked nice.

“You gonna keep ‘em?” Kaito wanted to test the waters. It would be different to date someone with...those after all. Personally, he would like Rantaro to at least keep them for a test run, but in the end, if he chose to take them out and let the holes heal over quickly, he wouldn’t blame him.

Rantaro gave it a moment of though, inspecting his dick from each side before shrugging. “Sure, I guess. They look pretty cool.”

Kaito laughed a tad, before taking a slightly closer look at the studs. Being close to Rantaro, naked and all, was always a rush and this time was no exception. He tried to keep his thoughts on the jewelry and not the cock they were embedded in, but he couldn’t help it. God, it just looked so _kinky_ now, the bars holding the area stiff and giving it the illusion of being half hard. Well, that is if Rantaro wasn’t actually half hard. 

Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, Kaito cleared his throat and gestured to the bathroom. “Perhaps you should wash them. It’ll be awhile before we can do anything, so I would rather you keep it as clean as possible. You know, fast healing.”

With a snort, Rantaro saluted Kaito before standing up. “Yes, space command. I’ll get right to it.” With that, Rantaro made his way to the bathroom, leaving behind a flustered Kaito, who was only able to stare at his ass as he strutted away.

 

\---

 

After a few weeks, Rantaro insisted his bars were fully healed and ready to go, but Kaito disagreed. Sure, he didn’t flinch when they were touched and... well Rantaro seemed to like to play with them while he took care of Kaito’s needs, stroking himself vigorously as he sucked off the astronaut, but Kaito just didn’t feel he was quite ready to ram his ass with it. Perhaps they should test the waters a bit more before going in full force.

Now, Kaito was waiting for Rantaro to head back to his room, the purplenette anxious after a light lunch, his palms sweaty as if it was their first time or something (which is most definitely was not, thank you). Pacing around, he brooded like the worry wart he was. What if he was too aggressive and they tore his skin? What if the ends popped off and they got lost somewhere on the floor? What if Rantaro didn’t like the way it felt but didn’t say anything for Kaito’s sake?

Anything could go wrong, at this point. 

The doorbell pulled the boy from his thoughts as he crossed the room and opened the threshold, the ever-familiar smile of his boyfriend present behind the opening. With a raised hand, Rantaro greeted Kaito before moving inside the room, the door shutting firmly behind him. Kaito was torn between ravishing him right then and there and his overwhelming worry about hurting Rantaro, both sides at eternal war, lust and logic at arms. Rantaro didn’t give him a choice, as he backed Kaito against the wall near his bed, sinking to his knees in front of the other. 

“H-hey. You don’t gotta,” Kaito stammered, his face heating up and how brash Rantaro always was, not batting an eye as he undid the belt buckle and fly in front of him, Kaito’s ever growing erection springing free. 

Rantaro looked up at Kaito with those evergreen eyes and smirked, his cockiness causing Kaito’s cocky-ness to grow harder. With an amused hum, the boy on his knees, flicked a perfectly pink tongue (with a stud that Kaito swore said “cum here”) across the tip of the now fully erect dick in his face. “I’m aware.” 

With that, Rantaro took the tip of Kaito’s cock into his mouth and suckled the soft skin, Kaito’s brain immediately growing numb as god, Rantaro was talented in the art of teasing. With gentle motions and light touches, Kaito was aching, nearly begging for more of Rantaro, as the greenette took the hard mass just a centimeter further into his mouth, his tongue all the while lightly dancing around the leaking peak. It took all of Kaito’s control not to face fuck him right then and there, all of his nerves screaming to shove his cock as far as it could into his mouth, knowing Rantaro was an absolute champ at deep throating.

“Fuck, Taro. More,” Kaito managed to groan, his hands burying themselves into the green mop in front of him, as the mouth around his tip finally granted him his wish. Halfway into Rantaro’s mouth, the warm wet of his tongue was a devil on Kaito’s dick, the piercing on his tongue now massaging the pleasure center that was where his shaft met the tip. Leaning heavily against the wall now, Kaito’s eyes were shut tightly, the pure bliss of Rantaro’s silky tongue granting Kaito the pleasure he so craved. 

Further and further, Rantaro pulled Kaito into his mouth, the greenette not showing any signs of discomfort as he swallowed the long length of the cock like a pro. Occasionally, he’d look up at Kaito and wink, sometimes laughing through his nose in the process before flicking his gaze back to the man’s groin in front of him, letting his moans ring free now as he sucked, twisted, and taunted the astronaut. God, Rantaro was just so _talented_ when it came to pleasuring Kaito, knowing his in’s and out’s like a damn mind reader. 

“H-hey, I’m close,” Kaito managed to choke out between grunts. With those words spoken, Rantaro sped up, the slurps coming from the gorgeous boy on his knees absolutely lewd and perverse. It was too much for Kaito to take, causing his orgasm to erupt in Rantaro’s mouth, the first spurts of cum coating his tongue, before Rantaro released his cock and continued to pump the remaining all over his pretty little face. With a heavy pant, Kaito looked down at his boyfriend, red, out of breath, and marked by his semen, and lord, did he just want to rail the shit out of him right then and there. 

Falling to his knees, he met Rantaro’s lips in a sloppy kiss, the lingering cum in his mouth mixing with their saliva, small bits dribbling over the edge of their lips and cascading down their chins like the sinful waterfall it was. Between the tongue wrestling and the taste of himself on his lips, Kaito was absolutely gone, pushing Rantaro on his rear and hastily palming the smaller boy’s rock-hard crotch. The needy moan Rantaro leaked out was more than enough consent for Kaito to briskly unbutton his pants and slide them off the slender form in front of him, throwing them slightly to the side. Their lips still a mesh of lust, Kaito pulled Rantaro’s stiff member out of his boxers and didn’t hesitate for a moment to grip it, the tip slick with pre-cum. 

Kaito proceeded to run his thumb in circles over the tip, which caused Rantaro to break the kiss and lean his head back, his moans growing louder every moment, not that either of them cared. Let the whole damn dormitory hear. Who gave a shit when you had a quivering man at your fingertips, practically begging for more more _more_? Kissing his neck, Kaito spoke in a hushed tone to Rantaro, asking, “Does my little pet need more?”

The adventurer gulped, his head nodding quickly, before he choked out a pained, “Please, Master.”

With a smirk, Kaito moved his hand lower and gripped Rantaro’s shaft, the ever-present piercings rolling slightly at the pump of his cock. With eyes shut tightly, Rantaro panted slightly, little whimpers and breathy sighs escaping his throat. With ease, Kaito continued to work away at Rantaro’s dick, aware of the growing dryness between their flesh. Kissing his way down Rantaro’s neck, he made his way down to his groin, looking the slightly daunting cock at eye level. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Rantaro, Kaito was met with feverish nods, and the other shimmying slightly closer, bringing the tip closer to Kaito’s mouth.

“Eager now, aren’t we? But you know I can’t please my little puppy without his tags.” Kaito could tell he was driving Rantaro positively wild, denying him the soft grip of his mouth. With a shy smile, Rantaro reached for his discarded pants and pulled a collar out of his back pocket, quickly snapping it around his neck, the shiny golden star on the loop reading “Kaito’s bitch”. “Oh? Prepared, were we?”

“Of course, Master.” Rantaro’s voice was just as liquidy sweet as before, the greenette trying his damndest to keep up with Kaito’s lust laced speech. 

“Good boy.” Kaito lowered his face next to Rantaro’s cock and took the stiff member in, not hesitating to send the boy into a pleasure spiral. With no build up, Kaito delivered what he had been begging for, taking in his cock with minimal effort and diving right into a mind-blowing tango of tongue against tender flesh. Rantaro practically fell back, trying his best to hold himself up on his elbows while Kaito made a mess of his groin, the purplenette’s grunts ringing out through the air. Between head bobs, galaxy purple eyes met grassy meadow, both needing one another more than life itself.

Pulling out that ever so _delicious_ tool, Kaito played with Rantaro’s piercings, running his tongue along each and every end, spinning and rotating them under the other’s skin. With this, Rantaro finally fell back and gripped Kaito’s hair, his voice pleading for “more, please, more!” Kaito obliged, sitting up and gripping Rantaro once more, before fumbling with his nightstand, looking for… ah yes. There is was. Popping open the bottle of lube, Kaito dripped the cold substance down Rantaro’s puckered opening, watching the liquid disappear under his ass. He released Rantaro for only a moment, enough to coat his fingers, before resuming his gentle, yet firm, work on his lover’s cock. 

With his middle finger, Kaito prodded at Rantaro’s opening, earning yet another loud moan from the boy beneath him. Without much resistance, his slipped the digit in and worked around the adventurer’s insides, first just being a tease. After a few pumps and well-timed wiggles, Kaito added another finger, sending Rantaro into a tizzy. Scissoring Rantaro’s innards, which were plenty well accustomed to penetration, Kaito drank in every moan and plea from the smaller boy, his own cock stirring back to life, visibly growing hard once more out in the open.

“I… I…” Rantaro was having a difficult time formulating his thoughts, Kaito realized. The adventurer’s eyes were flicking from Kaito’s fingers, still vigorously working away at Rantaro’s insides, to Kaito’s cock, and finally up to his eyes.

Leaning closer to his face, Kaito demanded, “Tell me.”

“I... I need you to remind me who I belong to...please.”

Kaito grinned, his heart swelling at just how perfect Rantaro was and how he knew his kinks in and out. Regardless, he wouldn’t let up and just agree right away. He knew that the other understood that. Coolly sliding his smile into another smirk, he prompted: “Please what?”

“Please, Master.”

With that breathless plea, Kaito snapped. Throwing off his shirt, Kaito lathered his own dick up in the slick substance, aligning it to Rantaro’s opening. Leaning down as to kiss Rantaro’s temple, Kaito sank himself into the squirming boy below him, first only allowing half of his length inside of him. With a cracked voice, Rantaro sputtered, taking Kaito’s lips with his own as the astronaut took that as a sign to add more. Slowly, he let himself be pulled into Rantaro, until there he was buried to his balls. Rantaro’s kisses were broken, his heavy breathing requiring him to come up for air more often than not. With a nod of his head, Rantaro spoke:

“Fuck me, please Master.” 

How could Kaito say no to his beloved pet? With a nod, Kaito began to thrust, violating Rantaro’s prostate in the meantime, his thick cock filling up Rantaro time and time again. Once or twice, Kaito was aware of telling Rantaro that he belonged to him, driving home the fact that he was in control here, and Rantaro was to follow his lead. The greenette drank it up, however, smiling and nodding with every reaffirmation, as if he wanted nothing more in life than to be Kaito’s sex toy, pleading for harder, more, faster, and all other lewd, greedy desires. Kaito was happy to deliver, the sound of skin smacking together wetly music to his ears, all the while watching in awe as Rantaro’s studded cock bobbed up and down with every thrust.

Rantaro opened an eye and met Kaito’s once more, choking out “C-cum.” That was Kaito’s sign to stop. Much to Rantaro’s displeasure, Kaito slipped out of the boy and stroked himself absently. Rantaro, confused, looked up at Kaito. “No?”

“Bed.” Kaito’s voice was demanding and firm, offering no other option than for Rantaro to follow. With a nod, he rose, albeit on shaky legs, slipped off his shirt, and positioned himself in the center of the bed, resting his head against the numerous pillows. Kaito shuffled some more in his drawer, grasping his favorite pair of dog ears and tail, before crawling over to Rantaro and gently placing the headband on the adventurer’s head. With a gentle smile, he kissed Rantaro’s forehead, and inserted the butt plug into his ass (much to Rantaro’s delight), before sitting up and adding more lube onto his fingers. 

Rantaro watched in wonder as Kaito slipped a finger into himself, before frowning slightly. “Please, Master, allow me?” Kaito raised an eyebrow once more before nodding and throwing a leg over Rantaro’s midsection. This allowed for Kaito to lazily play with that beautiful studded cock once more, making sure it stayed perfectly hard, and the tail that Rantaro held on to with a vice grip, all while Rantaro slipped finger after finger into Kaito, preparing him. After 3 fingers were palm deep, Kaito turned around and lined Rantaro’s cock up with his slick entrance. 

Slowly, he slipped down on to Rantaro’s cock, feeling each ball of his piercings graze his walls. They rolled along his innards, massaging him, as they inched deeper and deeper into Kaito. God it was just so fucking _good_. These piercings were most definitely a wonderful addition to their sex life, and if Kaito had it his way, he’d have Rantaro get extra just to feel this pleasure more. 

Ass to groin, Kaito grunted and began to ride Rantaro, feeling those damn metal balls twist and turn along is insides, Kaito’s voice ringing out with every single moment, be it in or out. Rantaro’s face was twisted into a dirty pant, his tongue slightly sticking out as he was being ridden, his breath ragged and hoarse. As he closed it to swallow hard, Kaito stuck his thumb into the opening and pulled it open further, allowing the pooling saliva to dribble slightly over the edges. 

“Keep it open.”

With an eager nod, Rantaro allowed Kaito to keep his lips pried apart, relishing in the attention from his top, the pleasure from Kaito fucking him, his assplug, and the thumb in his mouth sending Rantaro nearly into a crying fit. Kaito just treated him so, so well, and he wanted nothing more than to repay his master back with his body. As a tear slipped over the edge of his eyes, Kaito’s eyebrows shot up, causing the larger of the two to cease riding and stay still. 

Sliding his finger out of the other’s mouth, Kaito peppered kisses around Rantaro’s face, alternating between “What’s wrong?” and “I’m sorry. I was too rough.” The greenette shook his head and smiled, pulling Kaito into a sweet kiss, before thrusting upward into the astronaut, catching him off guard. Still leaning forward, Kaito accepted the thrusts with a loud grunt, whispering sweet nothings about just how good Rantaro was into the studded ear of his pet. 

Rantaro couldn’t hold it back anymore. Choking out another plea, Rantaro asked if he could finish. Heart swelling, Kaito kissed Rantaro’s forehead and directed him to “Cum for me.” That sent Rantaro over the edge, his cries like a melody as he filled Kaito’s ass, the other taking to riding once more to help Rantaro finish off his orgasm. Between the hot cum pouring inside of him and Rantaro’s perfect face, Kaito was quickly cumming as well, spraying his mark all over the other’s chest, the thick white painting his perfect stomach. With a few more teasing (see torturous) bounces, Kaito finished riding out his orgasm and slipped Rantaro out of him, aware of the running of cum out of his ass and on to the boy below him. 

With a sigh, Kaito laid next to Rantaro and cradled him in his arms, their sweaty skin sticking together and their warm flesh radiating a bubble of heat around the two. Rantaro gratefully took to the cuddles, wrapping his arm around under Kaito’s arm and laying his hand on his back, too tired to care about the mess the two were. It’d been so long since they were _that_ kinky and intimate, so this left the two exhausted, brain dead and sore.

“I’m keepin’ them,” Rantaro finally managed to choke out. Kaito looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, hugging the other tighter.

“Sweet. They’re fuckin’ hot.” Kaito kissed Rantaro’s temple once more before the two of them lazily drifted off, a tangle of limbs and studs.

 

\---

 

“Wow, I heard you have such a fuuuun time with Kaito the other day.” 

Rantaro looked from his coffee to the purple haired gremlin in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, he drew his lips into a line. He knew they were loud, but was it really okay to bring this up at breakfast? Thankfully, it seemed they were the only two present.

“What of it?”

Kokichi smiled that 1000-watt smile before nonchalantly picking at his nails, suddenly finding interest in some stuck dirt under them. “Oh, you know. I didn’t think you’d like the piercings _that_ much. You two really are perverted.”

Rantaro sputtered, some of the hot liquid filling his nasal cavity. Coughing, he looked back up at Kokichi. “How do you know about that?”

Kokichi’s smile grew even wider, his eyes full of mischief. 

“Oh, silly Rantaro. Who do you think _gave those to you?_ ”


End file.
